The Lust of Pain
by Burning Blue Roses
Summary: HP/LV:::this is how i would have LOVED to have had harry potter written. longer, of course but yea: my version of harry potter. J.K. Rowling owns all...READ&REVIEW!pweeze


Year One: First Term

It was the first day of school and Harry Potter was sitting alone on the Hogwarts train.

He sat next to a cold window, anxious to what Hogwarts would be like. Someone had walked past the doors; Harry didn't pay it much mind. His eyes gazed out into the distance of the lake. Suddenly, the doors swung open and someone walked in. Harry turned his head.

"Hey, you're a first year, too, right?" The silvery blonde boy had asked.

"Yes, Yes I am. I'm Harry. I'm really actually excited to be here. What about you? What's your name?" Harry said, happy to start making a new friend. This would be his very first friend ever.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I guess you could say I'm excited. What's your last name?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Potter. Harry Potter." Harry said, smiling.

"Wait a minute, if you're Harry Potter aren't you the boy who lived?" Draco asked after recovering from a dropped jaw.

"Lived from what?" Harry asked clueless.

"Wait, then you don't know?" Draco said completely startled at the entire thing.

"Know what?! I'm confused." Harry laughed. Draco sat back against his chair realizing that Harry wasn't joking at all.

"Well," Draco said, about to begin a long story. "There once was a wizard, a powerful and scary one. This is all what my father told me by the way. But he was at the top of the food chain and everyone feared him. He had decided to go to the house of Lily and James Potter and he wanted to kill their little boy, you. Well, he managed to kill your parents easily. But when HeWhoMustNotBeNamed tried to kill you…He failed and was killed by some crazy magic your mother had. Everyone says that you look just like your Father except for your eyes. You had the brightest green eyes ever; they were your mother's." Draco said calmly, as though he heard the story a million times over.

"Why didn't uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ever tell me that?" Harry muttered under his own breath. Draco looked up suddenly, like he forgotten something.

"But your mother was a muggle born, that's what I forgot." Draco said laughing. "A muggle is a non-wizard, by the way." Draco explained when Harry opened his mouth to ask a question.

"So a Muggle born is a wizard that is a child of two muggles?" Harry asked, finally understanding the gap from being raised like a human and having "unique" abilities to that Hagrid guy barging into the house and taking him away to The Leaky Cauldron. Everything slowly came into place.

"Yes, Harry." Draco said, but the millisecond he finished, someone had slid the doors open. A girl had slid open the doors, a big smile on her face. She had thick brown hair on her head.

"Hi, can I sit here? People's seats are filling up and I can't find a spot." The girl had glanced at both the boys.

"Yes, sure you can," said Harry but simultaneously Draco had said a quick "No," Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco gave up quickly as Harry urged the girl to sit down. "What's your name?" Draco asked.

"My name is Hermione. What's yours?" Hermione had directed the question to both the boys. She was smiling brightly holding a book in her lap.

"Well my name is Harry Potter and he's Draco Malfoy." Harry introduced himself politely. Hermione's jaw dropped almost exactly how Draco's dropped but longer to pause and look at Draco to see if Harry was lying.

"He's telling the truth," Draco chuckled.

"You're the Boy Who Lived?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"Yup," Harry smiled. They all laughed. For about an hour they talked about their families and actually came up with an intriguing discussion of muggle-born's and if they belonged in the world.

Hermione is a muggle-born so she was on the side that stood for the muggle-born's obviously. Draco felt a little uncomfortable about the entire thing because he was taught by his family to hate muggle-born's because he was pureblood. Harry felt a little sympathy for him but ended up trying to convince him that a little bit of muggles isn't so bad and Draco loosened up about the entire thing. The candy trolley had walked by and Draco got candy for himself and for Harry. Hermione didn't want any but Harry gave her some anyway. She savored a piece of chocolate for about twenty minutes. They talked and talked but Draco was the quietest. Harry tried to cheer him up, since he seemed a little closer to him than he was to Hermione. Finally, the train had arrived and the first years got off first. That Hagrid guy was there again smiling to Harry and when Draco walked next to him, Hagrid suddenly frowned. Hermione smiled as she walked next to Harry up to the castle. They took boats and it was a peaceful ride up the cool waters. Harry dipped his hand into the water and playfully splashed it against Draco's robes. They laughed, but disturbed the fluent peace of the water and were yelled at to quiet down by a nearby boat.

They entered the large castle-sized school building. The structure was enormous and had a beautiful touch of serenity. He felt safe, but at the same time he felt cheated. Something deep down in Harry's soul he had a bad feeling about the school. When he arrived at the front doors Hagrid had introduced us to Professor McGonagall she had led us into the Great Hall. All of the students were sitting in four long tables. Older students were staring at us silently. There was a flag above each table: one was silver and green, one was yellow and black, one was golden and red and the other one on the far right side was blue and silver. Harry was actually lured into the beautiful shiny golden plates that were in front of all the students. As he walked through the walkway he arrived at a growing crowd of first years not yet put into a house.

"Gather around children," Professor McGonagall had said in her rush tone. "Hello children. As you all know, I am Professor McGonagall. I am pleased to announce hat you all have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also proud to announce that in just a moment we will sort you all into your houses. There is Gryffindor," She pointed to the golden and red table. "Ravenclaw," She pointed to the blue and silver table. "Slytherin," The green and silver table was pointed to. "And finally, Hufflepuff," The final table was the yellow and black one. "Each house has very noble history that I am sure you will find out about eventually. But why don't we start," She went over to her stand to look at a long list of names. "James Asters." McGonagall had announced. A boy had walked up shyly, hating to be the first person. Draco had quietly said to Harry, "I already know I'm going to get into Slytherin. My Father was telling me that because of a long history of Slytherins that it's basically impossible to have another house come into the family. I have a feeling you'll be a Slytherin. I hope you are." He smiled at Harry.

"I honestly have no idea what house I'm going to be in," Harry said chuckling back easily.

"Hermione Granger," McGonagall had called out and both Draco and Harry fell silent. A moment was silent as the Sorting Hat was placed onto her head. Then after about fifteen long seconds the Sorting Hat had shouted, "Ravenclaw!" Hermione had jumped up from the stool with a smile and headed to her table. After what felt like a long hour, Draco was called up and he sat on the stool confidently. "Slytherin!" Was almost immediately called from the Hat. A few names later "Harry Potter," was called and the silence felt as a painful as a needle to a pupil of an eye. He slowly walked up the stairs to the stool and as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon his head the Sorting Hat had immediately gave a "Oh Merlin' Beard!" Harry had noticed that no one could hear the Sorting Hat speak but Harry.

"Where to put you, Where on Earth to put you. You would do so well in Slytherin. You have the soul, the desire to be Slytherin but your heart says something different. Possibly the ancestry of being a Gryffindor is what is throwing me off. But where to put you. I think I'm going to give you the opportunity to show that personality you have," Harry sat there silent, completely anxious as to where he would be placed in. Suddenly a very loud yell was being shouted throughout the Grand Hall. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted and everyone (especially Draco) had been silent and in awe. McGonagall had taken the hat off of his head. Harry, then, reluctantly walked to the Gryffindor table. People had scooted over farther away from Harry as he sat down. Everyone gave him cold glares as he sat down. As the rest of the names were called the silence had continued. There was one girl who had decided to sit next to Harry once she was called as Gryffindor.

"Hello," She smiled as she sat down. "Aren't you Harry?" The platinum blonde had asked. Harry was completely startled that this girl was talking to her. Her voice was sweet and slow, her voice perfected and romantic.

"Hello and yes, my name is Harry." He said kind of scared that it was a joke, a cruel joke on him to mess with his mind.

"Well I'm Luna. So you're the one everyone is talking about. The Boy Who Lived." Harry had relaxed a little; she seemed like a normal unusual person. "It's pretty cool that you are the Boy Who Lived. You have thousands of Huggars in your Aura." Luna said dreamily.

"Huggars? What are Huggars?" Harry had asked completely flabbergasted.

"Huggars are little birds that float around in your Aura that can show that you have a unique soul. They come in thousands of colors and yours is actually quite beautiful." Luna said tilting her head from one side to the other as though observing the Huggars in Harry's Aura.

"What color are they?" Harry asked giving off a fake interest. Luna smiled.

"They're green, a bright grass green like a newly polished emerald that has just been discovered from the ground." Luna smiled but her trance was cut off by an old man speaking loudly to the entire Hall. Everyone silenced immediately.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts School. I am yours truly, Professor Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster of the School. I am happy to see all of the students in the school," Harry noticed that Dumbledore was looking straight at Harry when he said that. "But enough of that you must all be starving. Let the feast begin!" He said cheerfully, and smiled as he sat down at his chair, front and center of the teacher's dinner table. Harry looked at one teacher in particular that was staring dead at him for almost an hour. A man with dark black hair and dark, shiny eyes. He was wearing dark black robes and a melancholy frown. Harry's stomach growled and started to eat as Luna continued to talk about Huggars and where they came from. Then she talked about her family and their jobs. Harry and Luna made lovely conversation throughout the dinner but ended up departing in the Gryffindor Common Room, going to sleep for a long day of classes the next morning.

The next morning Harry woke up exited to explore his new school and meet his new teachers. He put on his school robes sewn beautifully with gold and maroon stitches. He gathered his books and wand and headed out of the common room after getting dressed. He headed to the Great Hall to eat a little bit of breakfast but Luna wasn't there so Harry sat there in torment of the other students painful gazes. Harry stood up about to leave the table and all of the older students that seemed to shun him completely. 'What had I done? Seriously' Harry asked himself, silently in his head. 'Be different, of course.' Draco ran up next to Harry and startled him. "Hey, stranger. What's your first class?" Draco asked with a smile and polished hair. "Potions, I'm heading there now. What about you?" Harry asked, still irritated at the other students' harsh gazes.

"Hey, we're going to the same place. Let's head there together!" Draco smiled and opened the Grand door for Harry as they headed to the dungeons. The Dungeons were dark, obviously, but the windows were closed and were forbidden to give off any kind of light to the students. No body was in the class yet except for a few people and Hermione. She squealed at the sight of them and headed towards their desks. Draco was supposed to sit with the Slytherins and Hermione was supposed to sit with the Hufflepuffs and Same with Harry and the Gryffindors. But none of them cared. Harry especially didn't. He hated all of the Gryffindors he's met so far except for Luna, but he hadn't seen her all day. Students started to pour onto the classroom at an alarming rate and not long after students started to settle down the Professor had barged into the room bellowing a command that sounded like "Quiet down! Quiet down!" Draco and Harry sat next to each other in the third row back, so they wouldn't get into trouble about the whole 'be at the right table rule'. Hermione couldn't sit at there table because there was only suppose to have two people to a table, so she sat next to them and next to her was some redheaded Hufflepuff. Harry started a note between him and Draco once class started.

'Hey' the first one said.

Then Draco wrote back 'Hello glasses.' Harry shoulder bumped him playfully.

'What are you doing Blondie?' Harry wrote and passed to him.

'Nothing,' he replied 'just sitting here trying to listen to Snape talk about potions.' Draco said listening to Snape give an introduction of his classroom rules. Eventually, Snape went on about _someone _not paying attention in class. Draco then shoulder bumped Harry as he was replying to the letter. Snape had stepped back in slight fear and disbelief when he saw Harry's bright green eyes that glowed even in the dim shade.

"So," The Professor had said in an elongated voice. "The boy who lived, I assume you must inherit your intelligence from your mother. Correct?" Harry nodded in a flustered gesture. "Don't give her a bad name, eh? Pay attention in my class and maybe you won't have to repeat the entire course next year, Potter." Professor Snape turned around to continue teaching his lesson.

"An ass, right?" Draco whispered closely to Harry's ear.

"Forget him," Harry smiled and continued to listen to the most boring speech.

After that class ended there was a little social break, so he went to the library to find a book he couldn't find in Diagon Alley. _The Great World of Plants and Fungi _was the book_. _On his way there he bumped into Luna walking out.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Harry." Luna smiled gently and picked up her book. "I'm sorry I didn't see you in the Great Hall this morning for breakfast, I was looking all over for my shoes."

Harry made a confused face, "Shoes? What happened to your shoes?" Luna gently smiled as though it was a sad and yet important tale to tell.

"Someone stole them, actually. Someone thought it would be purely hilarious to dangle my brand new shoes off of the Astronomy Tower. They were hilarious but I still don't know who did it." Luna smiled as though nothing bad happened.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I hope you find out who did it." Luna looked down at her soft pink shoes, slightly dirty and ripped.

"Oh, it's no big fuss at all, but I do have to get to my class. See you later, Harry." Luna grinned walking backwards to her class.

"Goodbye, Luna." Harry entered the library. It was a beautiful library, walls and walls and walls of information. It was gorgeous. He went to the librarian's desk and asked if she knew where _The Great World of Plants and Fungi _by _Joshwa Dermingham _was_. _"Row 14, shelf 24." She said calmly, tired. "Thank you." Harry said back with enthusiasm.

He walked over to a shelf in the back of the first floor of the library. It was quiet and nobody was there anymore. Everyone left, anxious that they were going to be late for class. He found the book in a shady location by a dusty window. He looked out of the glass-less window and saw the lake in the distance. The sunlight had reflected off of the crystal clear water shining his eyes with peacefulness and the essence of sleep.

Harry headed out of the beautiful library before he was late to class.

He arrived in class moments before being yelled at by the Professor, but not too badly because it was still early into the school year.

Three weeks had quickly passed and Harry was sitting at the Dinner table with Luna as she had happily announced that she aced a test she never studied for. She still beat herself up about it, though. It was funny to watch her change from happy to critical over herself over and over again. Dinner had started and Harry couldn't concentrate on the juicy piece of chicken he was holding. Harry had flashbacked to last night.

_Headmaster Dumbledore had called Harry to his office for a discussion. Harry was standing in the dim-lighted room filled with strange objects of all kinds. The moonlight had given off a bluish hue to the room and all the things in it. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk with a grimace tightly on his face. His hands were placed together on the desk. _

"_Sit down, Harry. It's all right." Harry sat down cautiously. "I would like to talk to you about your past." _

"_My past, sir?" Harry asked curiously and confusedly. _

"_Yes, I don't know if you have been informed about a man called HeWhoMustNotBeNamed. He was a very vicious monster. When you were born Harry, he killed your parents. He killed them for no reason, Harry. When he tried to kill you, he put a little bit of himself inside you when he died. Somehow, mysteriously, you killed him. There was a protective shield around you that bounced off a curse and HeWhoMustNotBeNamed was killed." _

"_I am aware of this, sir, but what is his name? Why is everyone afraid of him?" Harry asked trying to get all the answers that he could. _

"_Lord Voldemort is his name. He was actually a student, here, his name was Tom Riddle at the time. He was a Slytherin; he was quiet and very intelligent but was curious about the Dark Arts. He killed many people. Many, many innocent people, Harry. Your parents were innocent students that had also attended the school. They were both Gryffindors. They loved you very much, Harry."_

_Harry lost interest after 'he killed many people'. "But Harry, I saw you in Quidditch class for practice, and I didn't want to forget to mention that there is tryouts this Sunday."_

"Harry, HARRY!" Luna shouted into Harry's ear. Harry looked into Luna's eyes silently. "Are you okay? Everyone's gone and you haven't eaten or said a word or even looked at me. What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I got distracted."

Sunday, the sun was out and it was cold. Harry shivered in his exercise Capri khaki's.

"Listen up, I am Madame Hooch. I will be your coach if you make the team. I would like you all to circle the field three times. Ready, three two one!" Her whistle blew and Harry flew at lightning speed. Others did the same with a furious look in there eye. It wasn't a race for Harry but he kept his speedy pace. The third lap went quickly.

"Okay ladies, huddle up. I want you all to remember this isn't a competition it's just a game, win or loose. I want you to do your best but not worry about winner or loser. Play a simple game; I just wanna see what you got, eh? Get into positions!"

She blew the whistle and the game began. Harry began to search for the golden snitch. He saw it in front of him and he dived towards it quickly. The other team's Chaser zoomed behind Harry easily. The other team had already won about thirty points. But Harry was centimeters away from reaching it before the other chaser pushed him out of the way and reached towards it. Harry was out of balance in the path he was in; he quickly adjusted to the change and tilted forward on his broom. He sped up just enough to grab the snitch and win the game.

Everyone cheered. Harry had won the game. Harry Potter did. Maybe everyone would stop hating him.

"Congratulations," He heard it from people he didn't even know and it made him feel great.

"I'm so happy for you Harry." Draco said terribly excited. Draco beamed. "Do you want to come eat lunch with me?" Harry agreed with a growling stomach. Draco laughed. They headed down the Grand Hall to grab a bite. They started to walk outside towards the lake. The day had warmed up and it wasn't that bad to be outside anymore.

"So? What's up with that Luna girl?" Harry looked at Draco.

"What about her?" Harry asked. Draco chuckled as though he was hiding something completely hilarious behind his smile.

"Do you like her? Like _like_ like her?" Harry decided quickly stalling by eating a bite of his sandwich.

"Definitely not, she's a good friend." Harry said and Draco scoffed. They both took a seat by the edge of the lake. The sunset reflected against the water.

"The sun looks pretty." Harry said calmly. Draco had laid down and closed his eyes. Harry laid down next to him and Draco looked into Harry's shining eyes.

"I like you." Draco whispered. "You're cute."

Harry smiled and looked up at the sky. A few moments of pondering he turned around onto his stomach and pushed a strand of silver hair out of Draco's gentle face. Harry smiled dreamily. "We better head inside before we're late.


End file.
